Ripple in Time
by ChueyButt
Summary: This is a roleplay between a friend and I. Yugi is transported back in time to Ancient Egypt, where he becomes the slave to Pharaoh Atemu. Will Yugi ever get back to his time? Will he even want to? Puzzleshipping LEMON in later chapters.
1. Not A Good Day

AN: This is my first ever roleplay! ^^ I'm posting it here on to advertize for a friend's budding YGO Yaoi RP site. Just type in "I Heart Yugioh Yaoi" on Google, or visit my profile for a link! ^^ You must be a member before the RP section will become available to you.

The parts of Seto Kiaba, Priest Mahado and Pharaoh Atemu are played by the amazing writer and friend AthiraMoon! The parts of Yugi Muto and the other slaves are played by me! ^^

The pairing is Puzzleshipping, and the rating will increase to NC-17 in later chapters.

I hope to see you!

* * *

><p>"Yugi Muto!" A man yelled walking through the museum trying to find the smaller male. <em>'If he is sleeping somewhere or in that office I swear I will hurt him.'<em>

Yugi gasped, his head flying up from his folded arms and clanging against the adjustable lamp on his desk. He winced, nursing the top of his head as he rushed to straighten up the papers scattered in an organized mess across his desk.

The male looking for him was a taller brunette with cold blue eyes. Seto Kaiba was funding this place for a friend AKA Yugi and half the time when he needed to talk to him he could never find him.

_'Oh man, oh man, oh man!'_ he thought frantically. _'I forgot Kaiba was coming in today!'_ Once he deemed his office presentable, he bent to examine himself in the small mirror next to his computer. He had sort of a bedhead, but he knew Kaiba wouldn't be able to tell the difference from the crazy style he usually liked to keep it in. He wiped some drool that had gathered at the corner of his mouth onto his sleeve, grimacing to himself before rushing to the door. He yanked it open, and in his rush, almost collided with the taller male.

"S-Sorry," he stuttered. He stepped back to look at Kaiba properly, and had to restrain the urge to flinch under his cold stare. "U-Uh... Hello, Kaiba. How can I help you?"

Seto shook his head. "For once i would like to yell and not find you here...that way I would know you have a life." He handed him a folder. "This will tell you everything...I have to deal with a few things," he said before he walked away.

Inside the folder was all the information about the Tomb of the Nameless Pharaoh and all the things that were coming to the museum. The collection would be there tomorrow and Seto has laid out where to put it all for Yugi.

Yugi shook his head and smiled. _'Typical Kaiba,'_ he mused internally, before turning back into his office and nudging the door closed with his hip. He opened the folder and scanned over its contents, gasping soon after he began to read. "They found it?" he exclaimed to himself, eagerly reading over the rest of it before plopping down into his chair. "I can't believe it... and it's coming to _this_ museum!" He grinned excitedly and let himself fall back against the tall back of the padded chair. He couldn't contain himself. He had always been fascinated with Ancient Egypt; his grandfather having been the one to educate him on everything there was to know, including the Nameless Pharaoh. And now he was going to see some of its history with his very own eyes! "Tomorrow..." he sighed, and swatted a blond bang from his eyes. He could hardly wait...

* * *

><p>The next day came as Kaiba showed up to show the people where to put everything. Spotting Yugi he looked at him. "I want you to go over some of this to make sure it's the real deal." He said as he watched a sarcophagus be brought in. Kaiba shuddered. He didn't believe in magic but he hated dead bodies.<p>

Once they got everything Kaiba signed the papers before he looked at Yugi. "This room won't be open for three days...take that time to go over everything and choose where you want it." He said before walking away.

Yugi had worked diligently throughout the day, and only when he was finally alone took the time to admire everything. He stood near the wall containing the passage out of the dimly-lit room which contained the ancient artifacts, and began there; looking over everything as carefully as possible. When he came to a sarcophagus propped up against the wall, he noticed a large clump of dirt caked to the lid near the top, and strained to reach up and dust it off. That's when it happened.

His foot caught on an untied shoelace and he stumbled forward. The hand that was dusting lashed out instinctively for something to grab onto, and the lid of the sarcophagus loosened and fell forward. Yugi luckily fell out of the way, but no sooner than when he was back on his feet did something begin to glow. Whipping around, he noticed a pendant in the shape of an upside down pyramid hanging from the mummy's neck. The Eye of Horus shown with unnatural light, which gradually began to grow brighter. Yugi shielded his eyes from the blinding light, and before he knew it, it was gone quicker than it came.

Yugi opened his eyes.

In front of him was a vast expanse of sand; it seemed to go on for miles. The sky was a clear blue, and the afternoon sun was blazing. Yugi blinked and rubbed his eyes, but the same sight still met him no matter how hard he tried to make it go away.

'_I am definitely dreaming,'_ Yugi thought to himself. _'I must have bumped my head when I fell, or something. And this will prove it…'_

He took a patch of flesh from his wrist in between his fingers, and pinched as hard as he could.

"Ow!" he cried, and his hand shot to his side while he brought the other up to examine the angry left mark he'd left by pinching himself. '_Okay… maybe this isn't a dream.'_ Though that was completely impossible. How could he have ended up going from a room in a museum in the middle of Domino City to the middle of a desert in a matter of seconds? It just wasn't logical.

'_But that pendant…'_ Yugi thought. _'It glowed… Though that couldn't be why I'm here, could it?'_

Now here's something Yugi would do whenever he was deep in thought. He would begin to pace. And as he trudged through the sand without a destination, a long, dark shadow caught his eye in the distance. He followed the shadow to tan brick, and the brick was built up into a tall wall; though it couldn't be a ruin. It looked too new…

'_Okay. Maybe the desert isn't as deserted as I first thought.'_

In his astounded state, Yugi didn't completely hear the horses' hooves that trampled up behind him. Or the man as he hopped down from his saddle, until he was already up behind him and grabbing him around the waist and arms. He struggled against his captor, though it was all for naught. With a quick fist to the face from his captor, Yugi was out like a light.

Yugi woke up to the sounds of the city. Though not the modern one he was accustomed to. He went to rub the sore spot on his jaw, but found that his hands were chained behind his back. He looked around, and if not for still being slightly out of it, he would have screamed.

Tan men and women dressed in simple tunics bustled about the busy streets of sand. Yugi was on his knees at the side of said street, and a few other people were in the same condition surrounding him. Blinking against the sunlight, he looked down at himself.

He had been stripped from his clothes and put in rags, so as not to attract any negative attention. The men that took him sold those, as foreign items from far away countries. He listened for the first time to what the men standing above him were saying, and suddenly reality hit.

'_I'm being sold.'_

* * *

><p>A male stood near the stage as he watched each slave being sold. A small male came out and shocked him.<em> 'He looks like the Pharaoh!'<em>He said in his mind, his brown eyes showing shock.

He wasn't the only one. Many other buyers were shocked and wanting to buy the boy for the image he held. The price went up. The male near the stage made a face as the seller began to draw things to a close, and just before the boy was sold, the male spoken up; beating the price with ease.

Knowing who he was no one else bet as the male went onto the stage and paid the seller in gold. He looked at Yugi and took the rope that was hooked on a collar around Yugi's neck. "Follow." He said pulling in the rope lightly.

He led him through the streets towards a large palace. "You will be a slave where ever the Pharaoh puts you."

* * *

><p>AN:<p>

So sorry if there are any mistakes, or if any of it seems rushed or just plain bad. :P


	2. Learning One's Place

Yugi could only watch quietly as strangers bid on him for purposes he didn't want to think too deeply about. He was still trying to fully comprehend the fact that he had traveled three-thousand years into the past, and now was being sold into slavery! The day definitely wasn't turning out to be one of his better ones…

Suddenly, the crowd surrounding the platform hushed and parted for a man dressed in clean, unstained cloth and gold. He was clearly a man of higher importance, though the fact barely registered in Yugi's mind. The man paid before tugging lightly on his rope, and he followed obediently.

As he was pulled through the bustling streets to his fate, he had enough sense to listen to the man as he instructed him on what he was to do. _'The Pharaoh?'_ He gasped softly.

Mahado pulled Yugi along. "Yes the Pharaoh. You will do well to obey his every word," he warned.

Yugi bit his lip. _'Did I say that out loud?'_

He had to get his head in the right place. So what if he was a slave? So what if his family and friends were three thousand years away from him? At least he still had his health... Well, last time he'd checked he did.

As they walked pass the guards and into the courtyard, he added. "You will be cleaned up before you are shown to the Pharaoh."

He was silent as he was lead through the palace, focusing intently on the ground as he walked; so much so, that he almost ran into the man when he stopped inside a damp-smelling room. They had arrived in a large bathing chamber; in it was several women, wearing only what they were born in. He looked up, and when he spotted the women, looked immediately back down and blushed deeply.

"Here is a new one for you to get ready." Mahado said as a blond nodded and walked over not covering herself.

"Yes Priest Mahado." She said before taking Yugi's rope.

_'Priest Mahado,'_ Yugi noted, careful to keep his thoughts internal.

"Come on dear, let's get you clean," she said.

Yugi 'eep'ed when a woman removed the cloth around his waist, and immediately moved to cover himself with his hands when they were finally untied; though the woman was much quicker. Before he could even blink, he was pushed into the water and the other women swarmed around him and began to clean him. He flushed redder than a tomato.

"What's your name, sweetie?" a woman lathering his hair asked.

"Y-Yugi," he stuttered, receiving a giggle in response.

"Aw, look girls, he's shy," the woman cooed.

As the others began to laugh, Yugi wanted nothing more than to dunk his head under the water and count to a million.

* * *

><p>Yugi was soon dried, dressed, and oddly comfortable. His private parts were covered; in a clean though slightly worn tunic; the pain in his jaw had dulled, if not disappeared, and now he was fresh and clean.<p>

Priest Mahado arrived to fetch him as he was adjusting the smaller bang at the middle of his forehead.

"The Pharaoh will see you now," he stated. "Come."

Yugi gulped. What good feelings he'd once had were then replaced with nervousness as he followed Mahado through the many halls. He kept his head down once again, though this time was careful to pay attention to when Mahado stopped walking, and so on. Yugi saw out of the corner of his eye a grand entryway, and knew he had arrived. He took a deep breath to calm himself, and kept his eyes downcast. He had no idea what was going to happen, so he found it best to keep quiet and listen intently.

Mahado talked to the guards before they opened the doors for him and he walked in before he bowed to a young male sitting on a golden throne. His wilds tri-color hair was the same as Yugi's the base was black that ended in red tips with blonde bangs framing his face. He had three blonde pieces that went up his hair like lighten blots.

Red eyes looked at Mahado then to Yugi as he raised a brow. "Who is this?" he asked as Mahado stood up again. "He is a slave i found being sold...i brought him as a gift and since you did say you needed a new slave." He said as Atemu sat back resting his chin on his hand.

"That is true...alright...boy what can you do?" he asked looking at Yugi again.

Yugi flushed, remembering reading something about it being disrespectful to look the Pharaoh in the eye and keeping his head down. He thought hard before he replied, "Whatever you need me to do, My Pharaoh."

"Anything you say?" he asked before he nodded. "We'll see if that is true...put him with the others. He is open to work for me or the priest only." Mahado nodded as Shimon an elder male smiled. "So it shall be written, so it shall be done." he said as Mahado took Yugi out of the room.

Yugi remained silent, and followed Mahado from the room when they were dismissed.

"The head slave master will explain your duties when no one wants you for something." Mahado said.

Again Yugi was being led through many hallways, and again they were in another room, where he would continue to piece together the puzzle that was his new life.

In said room was a large male writing things down. "Misun you have a new one."

Misun looked up with dark brown eyes, and then turned his gaze to Yugi. "He's tiny."

It was the first time Yugi looked up from the floor, and he found his gaze locked with that of the slave master's. His back stiffened, and the hair on the back of his neck stood on end. He didn't know why, but Misun frightened him.

"That he is but I'm sure you can find something he can do," Mahado said before he left the room.

Misun looked at Yugi. "You can wash laundry." He said getting up and he started to walk expecting Yugi to follow him.

Yugi scurried after him, soon catching up and looking curiously at his surroundings. Some of the men, women, and children working around him watched as he passed, and he fought the urge to blush. Though one thing was for sure; it took a lot of people to keep the palace in working order.

It was fairly obvious when they arrived at the laundry room, for in the middle was a huge basin full of water, surrounded by people pulling clothes from piles and dunking them into the water, running them up and down a washboard propped against the inside of the tub.

"Get to work, boy," was all Misun said, before he turned and walked out of the room.

Yugi, not wanting to look stupid, grabbed a washboard from the wall and a piece of clothing from a pile before dunking them both into the sudsy water; copying the boy next to him as discreetly as possible.

_'Well,'_ Yugi inwardly sighed. _'This is my new life. I might as well get used to it.'_

"Hey," a voice beside him said. "You're new, aren't you?"

Yugi started, looking up at the face of the boy beside him and stuttering, "Y-yes, I am."

The boy smiled. "You're a little pale. Not from here?"

He looked back down at his washboard and replied, "No, I'm not."

"Oh, I see." He nodded. "It's been awhile since anyone new's came along that wasn't from here." Grinning, he added, "I'm Malik."

Yugi couldn't help but smile at the boy's friendliness. "I'm Yugi."

"Yugi..." Malik repeated. "That's a strange name. But I like it!" As Malik went to drape the piece of clothing he was washing over a line running across the room, he called over his shoulder, "You know, you look an awful lot like the Pharaoh."

Yugi blinked, deeming his own article of clothing clean and following Malik's example. "I do?"

Malik nearly fell face first into a dirty pile of laundry as he went to retrieve another cloth to wash. "You never noticed?"

Yugi blushed. "I never thought to look."

"Let me guess..." Malik teased. "You were staring at the floor the whole time?"

Yugi nodded.

"Thought so. You seem like the type to do that." Malik smiled over at him as they re-assumed their positions at their washboards. "I suggest you don't just take my word for it and look next time. You'll be surprised; though there are some differences..." He looked Yugi up and down. "Like he's taller than you."

"Who isn't?" Yugi quipped.

They both laughed.

There was a moment of comfortable silence, before Malik spoke. "Y'know, Yugi," he began, "I don't think I've ever had this much fun washing laundry before."

Yugi giggled. "Neither have I."

As they smiled and nudged each other, Yugi realized that it hadn't even been a half an hour since he'd first entered the palace, and already he had made a new friend. His grin grew wider. Maybe life as a slave just took some getting used to.

* * *

><p>After a few hours Atemu walked from the throne room glad the meetings are over as he went to his wing ad entered the lounge chamber he had as he sat down on a chair. Seth (Seto) Walked over. "MY Pharaoh is there anything you need?" He asked as Atemu looked up at him. "Have that new slave bring me some dates...I need someone to fan me." he said as Seth nodded and walked away.<p>

Atemu watched before he covered his eyes with his arm wanting the headache to go away.

Misun came found Yugi and looked at him. "The Pharaoh wants you to bring him some dates." he said looking down at Yugi. "Hurry up." He said walking away.

Yugi looked over at Malik and down at the cloth he was folding. "I guess this'll have to wait until later."

"Nah, I'll probably have it done by the time you get back," Malik said. "By the way, dates are in the kitchen, which is two rooms down through that doorway behind me, and there should be a fancy wooden bowl or two on one of the tables. The fan's usually in the lounge chamber."

Yugi thanked him, though stopped himself when he was about to leave. "And the Pharaoh's... where, exactly?"

Malik laughed. "Oh, yeah. I almost forgot. From the kitchen you head out into the main hallway, you take a right down the second hallway, and then two immediate lefts. A couple guards are standing watch in front of the hallway leading the Pharaoh's bedchambers, and two more stand outside the entryway to those, also. You can't miss it."

After taking a mental note of everything, he smiled. "Thanks, Malik."

"No problem!" He smiled. "Come find me when you get back, alright? I'd like to introduce you to some of the others."

A nod and a wave later, Yugi was out the door. He carefully but hurriedly gathered what he needed from the kitchen, and went the way Malik had told him. When he saw the guards, he knew he had gone the right way.

"State your purpose," one of them said.

He gulped. "I am to bring these dates to the Pharaoh."

The guard nodded. "You may proceed."

With a humble bow, Yugi walked past the guards and down the hallway, to the doorway where there stood two more guards. They simply opened the door to allow him passage, and he bowed to them also before stepping inside. He immediately spotted the Pharaoh in one of the chairs and he walked over, setting the bowl of dates on the small table next to the chair, and scanned the room for the fan. He found it propped against the wall in the corner of the room, retrieved it, and then walked briskly back over to the Pharaoh, beginning to fan him.

Atemu had heard the male come in and move around, feeling the small breeze he smiled and he removed his arm from his eyes and looked at Yugi.

"You're tiny." He said as he reached for a date took a bite out of it.

Yugi blushed at the comment. Well, that was sure a popular word to describe him as.

Atemu watched him to see if he made any mistakes, and when Yugi made none, he smiled. "You may speak when you wish," he said as he shifted a bit.

Yugi chose to remain silent.

"What is your name?" The older one asked as he finished off one of the dates.

He looked up when he was questioned, and his eyes widened slightly when he finally made the connection in their appearances. His eyes then darted back down, and he managed to sputter, "Y-Yugi."

"Yugi...where is that name from?" He asked, smirking when he noticed Yugi had looked at him.

"Um... Japan," he replied.

"Japan? Never heard of it." He paused a moment before asking, "We look alike, don't we? Isn't that weird?"

He couldn't help but spare another glance up at the Pharaoh, and then back to the ground. "Yes... It is weird, my Pharaoh."

Grabbing another date he took a bite, turning his glaze out the balcony looking at the sky. "How old are you?"

He looked back up at the Pharaoh. "I am eighteen."

"That's three times I could have you whipped," he said as he stood up. "You can stop fanning me," he added.

Yugi flushed a deep red. _'I _really_ have to start thinking before I act,'_ he thought, and scurried over to place the fan back in its corner.

Atemu walked over to a table. "Come take this off." he said gesturing to the gold on his arms and legs. "Once you have done that you will draw my bath then you can leave."

He rushed back to the Pharaoh, removing the gold bands from his arms and legs with minor difficulty, and with a bow, disappeared into the Pharaoh's private bathing chamber. All the while he kept his gaze to the floor, and only when he was back in the hallway on his way to find Malik did he look up.

Malik was helping with dinner when Yugi returned. "Hey, Yugi, how'd it go? Did you get a good look at him?"

"Yes... Three good looks, actually. And I wasn't the one that was keeping count," Yugi responded.

Malik's eyes widened. "You mean you got caught...? Oh, Yugi-"

"It's okay, Malik," Yugi interrupted. "I haven't been punished."

Malik sighed in relief. "Then that means he won't punish you, if he hadn't done it immediately." He then blinked up at him. "Though I'm surprised he didn't have you whipped, or anything…"

Yugi shrugged. "I'm sure he's just excusing it because I'm new. I wouldn't look into it much."

Malik was silent for a minute; turning back to chopping up vegetables; before he looked back up at Yugi. "Though I was right, wasn't I? You look almost like him! ... And you've gotta admit, his is kinda handsome."

Yugi blushed. "Malik! Remember our place! He's our Pharaoh, and we are his slaves. We're nothing more to one another."

_'Though his eyes were beautiful...'_ Yugi mused with a blush.

* * *

><p>Atemu groaned as he sank into the water before he chuckled. "He forgot the oils." he muttered as he called in a servant to fix that before sending her away. Normally the servants washed the Pharaoh but he wanted to be alone so he did it himself.<p>

_'That boy...Yugi is very strange...'_ He said in his mind as he sank deeper before going under then coming back up. _'Why does he look like me? His eyes are beautiful...'_ Atemu shook his head as her smirked.

"i could always call him for a night." He said to himself as he pictured those eyes again. _'So innocent...so sweet…'_

* * *

><p>Yugi's eyes sparkled with amusement as he swatted a pale hand away. "Stop it, Ryou! I said no!"<p>

The albino's lower lip quivered as he folded his hands in front of his face. "Please, Yugi? Just let me braid your hair this once?"

"It'll stick up and look weird..." Yugi warned. "Trust me, I've tried it before, and it didn't end up well."

"C'mon, Yug'," a blond boy urged, slinging a strong arm around the other's shoulders. "If you let him do it, I won't be able to do _this_!" He ruffled Yugi's hair with his free hand, causing him to squeal and attempt to squirm from his hold.

"Jou!" Yugi laughed. "S-stop it!"

"Mealtime is over!" Misun's voice echoed through the big empty room which doubled as everyone's sleeping quarters/meal room. "Get back to work!"

Jou groaned in annoyance, releasing Yugi whose hands immediately went to his hair; though he still managed to send Jou and Ryou a triumphant grin. When he stood, he looked over at Malik, who was smiling back at him. "Today's our day to wash the dishes, right?"

Malik nodded. "Right."

"I wash, you dry?"

"Sounds good to me."

"We'll see you guys later!" Jou exclaimed, and followed Ryou into the next room.

Yugi smiled after them, and again found himself anxious for their next break.

"Hey, Yugi?"

The named glanced over at a gently smiling Malik. "…I'm really glad I met you."

Yugi nodded. "I feel the same, Malik. I'm glad I met you too."

* * *

><p>"What!" Atemu yelled as he looked at the messenger who was shaking.<p>

"It was there idea to come three days earlier then later." He said.

Atemu sighed. "Fine...I'll get things ready."

The messenger bowed hurriedly and left.

"Summon Misun!" Atemu said as the slaver master came in. "I need some of the slaves to help get this place clean and ready for royal visitors tomorrow."

* * *

><p>"I can't believe it," Joey grumbled. "We're supposed to clean the whole palace top to bottom in only a day! This is insane!"<p>

"Calm down, Jonouchi," Ryou whispered. "Before someone hears you."

"But-"

"You'd better listen to him, Jou," Malik warned. "The Pharaoh didn't look as if he was in the best of moods."

"My Grandpa always said, 'Complaining doesn't sweep the floors, Yugi!'" Yugi imitated.

Ryou giggled, and Jou huffed.

Yugi's brows knit together. "I wonder who's so important that they could inconvenience the Pharaoh in such a way."

"I don't know, but they're sure making life a pain in the-"

"Jou!" Malik hissed.

They cleaned in silence as Priest Mahado walked by, and once they were sure he was a safe distance, Malik began to speak.

"You're gonna get us in a lot of trouble someday, Jou!" he barked.

"Me?" he gaped. "Last time I checked, you weren't exactly the perfect role-model!"

"Why you-"

"Would you two stop?" Yugi snapped. "If you keep this up, you'll both get us all in trouble! Now can we just all get back to work, please?"

The three of them stared at Yugi in shock. They never thought him capable of being so harsh.

"Yes, sir," Jou mumbled, but they all got back to work; as quiet as mice.

Once everything was clean for the next day Atemu was talking with Misun over getting a collection of slaves to serve at the meal with the guest.

"I want Yugi the one that looks like me to be mine." He said as Misun nodded. "Of course Pharaoh...as for the others I will pick the best we have." Atemu nodded before he walked off passing the slaves before he stopped in front of Yugi.

"You come with me Yugi." He said before he started to walk again. With Yugi in tow Atemu headed to the garden before he sat on a bench. "Tell me about Japan."

Yugi stared in awe around at the lavish greenery that surrounded them. Not even in Japan had he ever seen something so magnificent. As he studied a pink lotus blossom floating in a small pond he contemplated what he should tell the Pharaoh. The truth was definitely out, so there was only one other option. Lie his ass off.

"I've never been to Japan before, My Pharaoh, but I've heard it's beautiful."

Atemu made a face. "you said you were from Japan... how can you be from there and yet never gone?" he asked narrowing his eyes. Touching the puzzle he looked down at it. "Are you lying?"

Yugi bit his lip, looking up; though careful not to meet the Pharaoh's eyes; when his hands moved to rest on something. He had to stifle a gasp. _'That's the pendant that was around the mummy's neck at the museum! He's the Nameless Pharaoh?'_

And then he remembered his current situation. Uh oh. "I said that my _name_ was from Japan, My Pharaoh. My mother was born there, though my parents liked to travel... And I ended up being born here in Egypt. I apologize for being unclear..."

"Oh...I see." he said relaxing again.

Yugi inwardly sighed. Another reason to constantly guard what he said.

"I want you to be my personal servant at the dinner tomorrow." Atemu said as he looked at him. "You're small enough so no one will really notice you." He added with a smirk.

He blushed deeply and looked back over to the pond. "Y-yes, My Pharaoh."

It was fun to tease this boy. Atemu found it so easy to do. He spent what free time he had teasing Yugi more before he left the garden sending Yugi back to his friends. He now had to get ready for the princess he couldn't stand to show up and her father.

"This will not end well," he muttered.

* * *

><p>The next day came as everyone was running around finishing last minutes things.<p>

Misun looked at the slaves. "Till you are needed you will stay by this wall...you have all be selected to a person you will go when they call you."

"I'm surprised," Ryou muttered once Misun had left. "Yugi I can understand being chosen, and Malik's capable of being good every so often... but you, Jou?" He shook his head, disbelievingly. "I think I'm going to pass out."

"Eh, shut up! 'Before we get into trouble'." Jou imitated mockingly.

Yugi giggled and whispered to the blond, "So, who're you serving?"

"Priest Seth," Jou replied. "You?"

"The Pharaoh," Yugi said.

"You've been pretty popular with the Pharaoh," Malik commented softly. "I know you two look alike, but I would've guessed that his fascination with you would've worn off by now."

Yugi shrugged, indicating that he didn't know any more than Malik did. "And who're you serving, Malik?" he asked by means of changing the subject

"Priest Mahado's apprentice, Mana."

"And you, Ryou?"

"Priest Mahado."

Yugi nodded and pressed his back against the cool stone wall they stood against. He stared at the floor and let his mind wander to nothing in particular. When he sensed a mix of anxious emotions in the air he was snapped from thought and stood straighter. Guards rushed to open the front door. Whoever they had been expecting had finally arrived.


	3. Chaos and Confusion

Atemu forced a smile on his face as some soldiers entered surrounding a group of servants and inside that was an elderly man and a young woman. Once the two rings parted the man and woman both bowed. "Pharaoh Atemu! I am glad you were able to have us here." He said as Atemu nodded.

"It was nothing but a delight to have you and your daughter here." He said as the princess giggled and smiled shyly up at Atemu. "I have prepared a dinner in your honor. Let us eat and relax before we talk about why you came," he said, and the servants sprang into action.

* * *

><p>Atemu was still on his throne as other chairs were put besides his for the king and Princess to sit with him. Music was playing as the nobles that were there ate and drank.<p>

Atemu looked over at Yugi and gestured to him to come over.

Yugi had been watching his friends from his spot on the wall; bending his legs every so often so they wouldn't fall asleep. They exchanged smiles with one another every so often; Jou mumbling short complaints his way whenever he passed. He noticed the Pharaoh wave him over, and immediately sprang into action; careful not to stumble after standing idle for so long. He'd flashed discreet glances over at the king and princess when he was sure no one was looking; the tell tale batting of the eyelashes from the princess to the Pharaoh showing that she was clearly interested in him. Yugi shouldn't care, but... why was it bothering him so?

Yugi bowed, eyes glued to the floor as he kept his guard up. "Yes, My Pharaoh?"

Atemu smiled at Yugi slightly and pointed to the pillow by his throne. "Sit there," he whispered looking at him. "You can hand me my wine or food if I want some." With that, he went back to talking to the King; bluntly ignoring the princess.

Yugi noticed how the Pharaoh paid no attention to the princess's hinting and resisted the urge to snicker. He sank gratefully to the pillow, fidgeting slightly with his hands in his lap as he awaited instruction. Malik caught his gaze and gave him an 'I-told-you-so' look, and Yugi simply glared and tilted his head pointedly in the direction the other had recently been heading. With a playful grin, Malik continued on his way. Yugi rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to his lap.

Every so often Atemu would ask for something, and Yugi would quietly hand it to him. After a bit the dancers came out and started to dance as Atemu sipped his wine before he growled in his goblet when he felt a unwanted hand on his leg and glared at the princess who smiled sweetly before backing off.

Yugi could feel the tension radiating from the Pharaoh. It seemed to be contagious, for every single time the princess made a move, Yugi bristled. He clenched his hands into fists at his sides when the princess actually touched the Pharaoh, and searched for something to keep himself from getting into trouble. He found Ryou's eyes and smiled. The albino smiled back, and looked quizzically over in the direction of the Pharaoh and the princess. He then drew a hand discreetly up his leg and fluttered his eyelashes like a girl would do. The question was obvious, and Yugi nodded; covering his mouth with his hand to keep from laughing at his friend's antics. Ryou winked and walked from the room; to the kitchen, perhaps. That left Yugi back to where he started. He sighed inwardly. It was going to be a long night.

Atemu managed to hold on for a long time before he stood up. "If you'll excuse me for a time," he said as he gestured to Yugi to follow him. The small male followed the Pharaoh obediently out of the room. Once he was out of the room and away from the pouting princess Atemu sighed.

Yugi was both relieved and slightly worried for him. He tried to think back to all the times he himself was upset, and either a friend or family member would first try and understand the problem from his perspective. Taking a deep breath, he asked, "Is something troubling you, My Pharaoh?"

"That would be another whipping," he muttered before he looked at Yugi. "It is nothing you need to worry about." he said as he started to walk again. He wasn't going back in there.

Yugi wanted to bang his head against the hard stone wall. He let his feelings get ahead of his common sense for one second, and already he could've been whipped again! He needed to remember where he was and who he was now. He wasn't Yugi Muto the citizen of Japan, where staying silent was an option instead of a requirement. He was Yugi the slave, where he was the lowest of the low on the authority chain. He bit his lip in shame. "I'm sorry, My Pharaoh," he murmured, and followed after him.

"Yugi will you stay with me at night during the rest of their visit," he said as he looked back at him. "You will be around me all day or anytime I need you...I'm thinking of making you a personal slave."

Yugi studied the floor intently. "Yes, My Pharaoh."

Atemu nodded to the guards as they walked into his wing and he went to his room. "There is a room here for you to stay in... unless you want to share a bed." He smirked.

He blushed deeply at the comment, and quickly replied, "T-the room is fine, My Pharaoh. Thank you."

Atemu nodded. "Help me out of all this," he said wanting the gold off. He just wanted to relax.

Yugi did as he was told, able to do it much quicker than the last time, and blushed when the Pharaoh removed his tunic.

Walking out onto the balcony, Atemu said, "If you have anything from the slaves' quarters you can go get them."

Yugi thought immediately of his friends. Would they wonder where he was tonight? With the intent of tracking one of them down, he bowed after giving a quick thank you and exited the room. He figured he would run into them if he headed towards the dining hall, and sure enough, Ryou was walking towards him. He beamed when he saw him. "Hey, Yugi! I saw you and the Pharaoh had left, and was wondering where you'd run off to."

Yugi smiled. "Nowhere special. But, Ryou, I have to tell you something."

Ryou nodded. "Okay. Go ahead; I've got time."

Yugi twirled a blond lock of hair around his finger as he spoke. "I just wanted to tell you that I'll be staying with the Pharaoh; during the king and princess's stay at the very least."

Ryou's cheeks dusted in a light pink color. "Oh, uh..."

"In a separate bed, Ryou!" Yugi sputtered. "Jeez. You know, Jou's had a negative influence on you."

Ryou snorted. "Malik, too."

Yugi laughed. "Yeah..."

"We're gonna miss you," Ryou said. "But we'll still see each other, right?"

"Right," Yugi nodded. He looked anxiously over his shoulder. "I should get back. The Pharaoh told me I could go retrieve my belongings from the slaves' quarters. I hadn't thought of how disrespectful it would be to come back empty-handed..." He bit his lip.

"So, you won't go back empty-handed." From a pocket on the inside of his tunic, Ryou pulled out an amulet connected to a rope, so you could put it around your neck. Yugi instantly recognized it as the "Isis Knot", and gaped when Ryou pushed it into his hands. "My mother gave it to me before I was sold. It's supposed to bring good luck."

"Ryou..." Yugi breathed. "I can't keep this."

"You can, and you will," Ryou said. "Because I'm not taking it back." The playful glitter in his eyes vanished for a moment as he became serious. "Yugi, I know you're having troubles getting used to life as a palace slave. I meant to give this to you sooner, because I thought, well... You need it more than I do."

Yugi was at a loss for words. "Ryou, I..."

"Keep it well-hidden," Ryou interrupted. "Someone could steal it off of you in a heartbeat."

Yugi smiled after a moment. "Thank you."

Ryou embraced him in response. "Take care, Yugi."

Yugi nodded. "You too."

After they had parted and went their separate ways, Yugi found himself clutching the amulet to his chest. He sighed. "I sure hope this thing works..."

Atemu was still on the balcony when Yugi got back before he looked at him. "Did you get your things?" he asked as he moved back into the room.

Yugi nodded. "Yes, My Pharaoh." He was about to inquire about his room, but the question caught in his throat; instead he gasped at the unexpected feel of cool stone on his back, and more so, the warmth of the Pharaoh on his front.

Atemu smirked. "I have been thinking Yugi... I would like for you to join me in my bed tonight."

He'd done a good job of keeping his wide-eyed gaze turned to the floor, until the Pharaoh tilted his head up, and he had no choice but to look him in the eyes. The lust in the ruby depths was unmistakable; Yugi gulped under the intense stare. How could he say no to a Pharaoh?

"If that is what you wish, My Pharaoh," he breathed.

Atemu smiled before he leaned down so their lips were only a hairsbreadth apart. "It is," he whispered.

Yugi's thoughts were zooming through his head a mile a minute. His cheeks heated when the Pharaoh leaned in closer. _'Do I want this?'_ he asked himself. The Pharaoh's warm breath ghosted over his face; it smelled good. He wondered how it would taste...? '_Yes. Yes, I want this.'_ His eyes fluttered closed...

...Only to snap back open when something banged against the door. He barely managed to recognize the person who barged in to be the princess; blinked rapidly to try and clear his hazy vision.

The Pharaoh growled in annoyance when the doors burst open and the princess walked in. "Pharaoh I am here to spend the night with you." She said. She then glared at Yugi. "Who is he?"

Atemu glared at her making his stepped back. "How dare you barge into my room!" he yelled, walking over to her. "You will not spend the night with me."

The guards came in. "We are very sorry Pharaoh." One said as Atemu looked at them.

"Never mind," he said firmly. "Just escort her back to her chambers and make sure she doesn't come back here."

The guards took the struggling princess out of the room.

Atemu shook his head before he looked at Yugi. He had been leaning against the wall as he watched the scene play out. "You can go to your room," the Pharaoh said as he walked over to the bed and fell on it keeping his face in the pillow. He was angry at the princess and was no longer in the mood to take the boy.

Yugi acted on autopilot; nodding and murmuring a, "Yes, My Pharaoh," before seeking out his room. As luck would have it, it was the first door he tried; he slipped in and shut the door quietly behind him. It had a bed and a small side-table, along with a few other things Yugi didn't pay too much mind to. He flopped unceremoniously onto the bed, looking up at the wall and batting away a bang that obscured his vision. He suddenly remembered the amulet he still clutched in his hand, and brought it up to his face to examine its intricate carvings. "Is this lucky?" he whispered to himself. "Would I have regretted what I was about to do...?" He sighed, and brought his free hand up to rub his eyes. No more thinking; he needed sleep. With that, he carefully placed the amulet under his pillow and closed his eyes.


	4. Getting to Know You

I can't believe this story's only been up since yesterday and already I have reviews! I'm so excited! ^^ And as thanks to all you awesome readers, here's the next chapter! I hope you like it! ^^

Updated because I was in such a rush to get this up yesterday, I forgot to look for any grammar and spelling mistakes. Plus this will be my last update for awhile; AthiraMoon and I are still in the process of RPing this, and I haven't talked to her in about a week... Actually, I ended up posting this story here because I was so bored. :P

P.S. There is a **LEMON **in this chapter. Young children, turn away!

* * *

><p>As the sun was raising Atemu got up with a groan before he moved to Yugi's door and opened it. "Time to get up. Ra has started to rise." he said before he walked back over to his bed and sat down.<p>

Yugi had been awake for awhile; simply lost in thought, until the Pharaoh had spoken. He got up and stretched, before grabbing the amulet from under his pillow and putting it into his pocket. _'Time to put this thing to the test,'_ he thought.

Rubbing his eyes Atemu waited for the boy to come out of the room. He wasn't looking forward to this day for he knew the princess had whined to her father about how he yelled at her.

Yugi slipped through the door, walked over to the Pharaoh, and bowed. "Good morning, My Pharaoh. What can I do for you?"

Atemu looked at Yugi. "Help me get ready," he said then yawned as he stood up. "Go draw me a bath," he said as he walked to the balcony for fresh air.

Yugi nodded. "Yes, My Pharaoh." He walked briskly to the bathing chamber, and remembering the brief lesson Ryou had given him a week before, drew the bath flawlessly. After reveling in his accomplishment for a moment, he retrieved the Pharaoh, and was about to leave, when the Pharaoh gave him another order.

"You're going to wash me," Atemu said, resting against the lip of the bath.

Yugi blushed. So far, whether or not the amulet worked was still indecisive. "Y-yes, My Pharaoh," he stuttered, and hesitantly did as he was told.

Atemu relaxed as he closed his eyes letting Yugi work before he opened them. "You are to be with me at all times unless I say so." He looked at Yugi. "You understand that right?"

Yugi nodded. "Yes, My Pharaoh."

Watching as the male worked he chuckled on how he seemed to avoid going to low or jumping to his legs.

"I can finish... I want you to go to the harem. Tell the master there that I want the ladies to make you an outfit. If you're going to be my personal slave you must look it."

He almost sighed in relief when the Pharaoh dismissed him, but managed to catch himself. Before he knew it, he was out of the Pharaoh's chambers and asking the guards for directions to the harem. He thanked them once they told him; it was closer to the Pharaoh's chambers than he expected. He found the master in the same position his was in every day; bent over a writing desk, scribbling things onto a piece of parchment. The man had jet black hair and stunning green eyes. He looked up when Yugi entered the room. "Can I help you, boy?"

Yugi nodded; forgetting himself for a moment before bowing. "I was sent here by the Pharaoh. I am to be his personal slave and require an outfit suitable for it."

The man nodded. "I will take you to the girls, then. Follow me."

He was led into a colorful room, full of bright pillows and curtains and scantily clad women. The man cleared his throat to get their attention.

"Ladies," he began. "This boy requires an outfit made for him. He is to be the Pharaoh's personal slave."

"Oh, he's so cute!" one of them exclaimed.

Yugi soon found himself surrounded by a group of excited girls. They 'oo'ed and 'ah'ed over his skin and hair, and chirped excitedly about what colors would look best on him. He noticed the man had promptly disappeared, leaving him and the girls alone to work. They brought different colored fabrics over to him, holding them up to his skin, and either shook their heads or nodded approvingly. After about an hour or so of this, the outfit was made, and they guided him over to a mirror.

Yugi studied his reflection. Blinked. Smiled. And the ladies cheered.

* * *

><p>"You sent him to the harem?" Seth asked.<p>

Atemu nodded. He was now fully dressed and ready for the day. "Yes...I never use them so it'll give the girls something to do. Besides, they like to make clothes." Atemu smiled at his priest.

The two continued to wait in silence for Yugi to come back so they could go to their meeting. "Did she whine?" Atemu asked.

Seth snorted. "What did you expect? You kicked her out of your room." He shook his head. "She does not think about how insulting that is to you," he said.

Atemu nodded. "I know."

* * *

><p>Yugi smiled, rubbing the violet fabric of his new outfit between his fingers as he walked. He hadn't needed to explain himself to the guards this time; they simply let him through. He slipped quietly into the Pharaoh's chambers, and once he noticed the Pharaoh and priest he paused mid-step and bowed low.<p>

"Can we go?" Seth asked.

Atemu nodded. "Come Yugi. You will be at the same spot as last night."

Yugi nodded. "Yes, My Pharaoh." He followed the two to the throne room, and they all took up their places and began. Throughout the meeting, Yugi found himself nodding off from time to time; he should've slept more, he thought. He took to pinching himself whenever his eyes began to droop, and a small bruise had formed on his wrist halfway through the meeting. It matched his new outfit when the king and princess walked in.

Atemu had taken notice of Yugi, and sighed lightly. He frowned when he laid eyes on the two new arrivals.

"Pharaoh I must ask why you were being mean to my daughter," the king inquired. "You two are to be wed."

Atemu glared. "I know we are but we are not married yet. I did not and do not want her in my room."

"You should know the customs here in Egypt," Seth said. "This is your only warning."

Yugi blinked. They were to be wed? And the Pharaoh didn't love her? That was so sad. And the princess seemed to be such a jealous and bitter person. If the Pharaoh had to deal with her daily, Yugi already knew that it would wear on both of their nerves.

The princess saw Yugi and glared. "Why is he here?"

Yugi flinched when the princess turned her harsh gaze his way, and wanted to make himself invisible. He didn't want to be any part of this. He would've given anything for the boring peace of the meeting to be restored.

Atemu growled. "He is my personal slave. He goes where I go."

The princess huffed, though dropped the matter to instead ask sweetly, "Oh I was also wondering when you were going to get rid of the harem? You will no longer need them once we are married."

Atemu laughed. "I will not disband my harem. They are for the use of the nobles who visit us and they were gifts to me. I will not throw them away.

"Besides," he continued, "I will most likely need them to make sure I have an heir."

The Princess seethed at that. "I will give you one!"

Atemu raised a bow. "I'm sure you will, though the hair is required to be of blood relation to me, is it not?" He smirked and sat forward. "Also Princess you will be my consort, not my Queen. I can sleep with my harem or anyone I want while you have to be faithful to me."

The princess paled.

Yugi almost laughed when the Pharaoh gave his reply, but managed to slap a hand over his mouth before the sound escaped. Pharaoh: 1 Princess: 0

Atemu knew the Princess was not a virgin, and that she slept around. As far as he was concerned he didn't want her near him.

He stood up. "I have work to do. Excuse me." As he walked from the room, he called, "Come Yugi," over his shoulder before disappearing from the room. Yugi scurried after him. Once he was in his study he dropped into his chair with a sigh. "Why must I marry her..." he muttered to himself.

Yugi stood hesitantly by the door. "Can I get you anything, My Pharaoh?" he asked, biting his lip in worry. He wished he could do something to help, but all he was capable of doing was getting something for him; if only it would wipe the frown from his face...

"No..." he said tiredly. "Come here Yugi... and close the door."

Yugi did as he was told, hurriedly but quietly going to the Pharaoh's side once the door was securely closed.

Atemu silently reached out, pulling Yugi into his lap. Yugi gasped, his cheeks turning pink when he was pulled into the Pharaoh's surprisingly gentle embrace. Atemu simply held him, burying his face in Yugi's hair. "I just don't want to be around them...any of them."

Though he knew he shouldn't, Yugi couldn't help but like the contact. It just felt so... right. He closed his eyes and hummed contentedly.

"Yugi when we are alone, I want you to call me Atemu... and you're free to act like yourself." He looked down at the little slave in his arms. "I don't know what it is about you but I feel like I can trust you."

Yugi's heart fluttered. He looked up at the Pharaoh, and unintentionally met his eyes. He was about to look away, but reminded himself that he wasn't required to anymore. Besides, he didn't think he could look away if he tried. The Pharaoh's... Atemu's eyes were absolutely captivating. He purred when he felt a hand in his hair, and leaned into its touch when it slid down to his cheek. He hoped Atemu couldn't hear his heart beating, as loud as it was in his ears.

Atemu leaned down and gently kissed Yugi on the lips. Yugi melted into the kiss, a hand going instinctively to Atemu's neck. Not a moment later, there was a knock at the door. Atemu growled and Yugi whimpered in disappointment when they had to part.

"Enter," Atemu ordered.

Priest Mahado walked in. When he caught sight of Yugi, he smirked. "Having fun there?"

Yugi blushed at the comment as Atemu huffed. "Don't start Mahado, what is it?"

The male looked at Atemu. "They want too change the marriage to make her Queen."

Atemu growled. "No... And you can tell them that."

"The council agrees that an heir from a Queen would be better for the people," Mahado insisted.

Atemu tighten his grip on Yugi. "I still say no."

Mahado nodded. "I just wanted you to know," he said, before leaving the room.

Yugi looked up at Atemu once they were alone. "Pha-" he cleared his throat. "A-Atemu... If you don't mind my asking... why do you put up with her?"

He sighed. "It was agreed by my father and hers that we get married. I can't stand her but I cannot pull out unless I get a heir from someone."

Shaking his head Atemu looked at him. "I have no wanting to be with a woman... I want a man," he said stroking his hair.

Yugi sighed when Atemu's hand went to his hair again. He closed his eyes, trying to think past the pleasant feeling, though it was nearly impossible. "T... that's not fair," he managed, and blushed at the weak reply.

"I know," he said as he stopped. "I should work." He looked at the scrolls on his desk. "Why don't you go get something to eat, alright?" He said smiling at him.

Yugi nodded, smiling back before sliding reluctantly from his lap. He slipped silently from the room and found his way to the kitchen, where he ran into Malik. The blond beamed when he saw him.

"Yugi!" he exclaimed, and immediately dropped what he was doing to run up and hug his friend; lifting him from the ground excitedly. "I'm so glad to see you!"

"That's... great Malik," Yugi gasped. "Nowcanyouputmedown?"

He blinked. "Oops. Sorry, Yugi." He set him back on his feet and rubbed his back as he coughed.

"It's fine," he wheezed. Once he'd gotten a hold of himself, he smiled. "So, how've you been?"

"I've been alright. Just doing the same old stuff we do every day..." he glanced down at what Yugi was wearing. "Nice outfit! What's the occasion?"

Yugi shrugged. "Well, I'm now officially the Pharaoh's personal slave."

As if on cue, Misun walked in and said, "You, pale boy over there! The Pharaoh told me to tell you that you're his personal _servant_ now. Understand?"

Yugi nodded, and Misun disappeared. "... Make that his personal servant."

"Oh, Yugi! That's great!" Malik hugged him again, this time careful not to suffocate the small boy. He pulled back and grinned. "So, are you hungry?"

Yugi was about to reply, but his stomach beat him to it. Malik laughed.

"I'll take that as a yes," he said, and went to get him some food.

"Malik, I can get it," Yugi objected.

"Nah, it's faster if I get it," Malik said, and soon he had a bowl set on a table for Yugi. "So, what made the Pharaoh want you to be his servant? Are you good in bed, or something?"

"N-no!" Yugi blushed. "I-I mean, we haven't even slept together!" _'Yet...'_ He sighed. "I guess it's because... Well, I'm not exactly sure..."

Malik made a noise of irritation. "Spit it out, already!"

"He kissed me!" Yugi blurted. Only hearing silence from the other, Yugi glanced up hesitantly, and found Malik's shocked eyes. "H-he kissed me..." he repeated. "And it felt... good. And I guess he thought so too, because now he's letting me call him by his real name in private, and he's being really nice to me, and... Malik, I... I don't know what to think about this."

Malik was still for a moment, before he stepped forward; looking deep into Yugi's eyes. Yugi stepped back, slightly confused and questioning his friend's sanity. Malik leaned back after a moment and sighed. "Oh, Yugi..." He leaned against the table, and looked Yugi in the eyes. "You're falling in love with the Pharaoh." He closed his own eyes after a moment. "And he might be falling in love with you, too."

"Ha! The Pharaoh does not know how to love." A female servant said glaring at them. "He just does things and says things to make you think he loves you...it makes him feel better them just forcing himself on you."

She looked at him. "Once he is done with you you'll be right back here as a slave again."

Yugi shook his head. "No... you're wrong." ... Wasn't she?

Malik sneered. "And you would know? Please. Go stick your nose in someone else's business!"

Tossing her hair over her shoulder, she left without a word.

"Ugh... That Anzu really gets on my nerves sometimes." He looked down at his friend and sighed when he saw the distant look on his face. "Hey, Yugi, don't let her get to you. She's just jealous because she thinks the Pharaoh's cute. No big deal." Still seeing no positive effect, he wrapped his arm around his shoulders. "Hey, listen, we don't exactly have enough evidence to prove her wrong, but we don't have anything to prove her right, either. Just give it some time, okay? Keep your mind open, and soon you'll know for sure whether he loves you or not."

Yugi blinked up at his friend. "You really think so?"

Malik nodded. "I know so."

Yugi smiled. "How did you come up with that? The whole 'keep your mind open' thing."

"I have no idea..." he chuckled. "Though don't let that discourage you." He released his friend and handed him a bowl of grapes. "Now, get out of here, before she smells your hope and comes back."

Yugi giggled. "Alright. Tell the others I said hi!"

After one last wave, Yugi headed back towards the Pharaoh's study. Finding it empty, he figured the next best place to look for him at were his private gardens. Once he'd found him, he took a deep breath, and then rushed over to him. He gave him a peck on the cheek, and held out his bowl in offering. "Grapes?"

Atemu blinked as he looked at him. "Didn't I tell you to get something for yourself? Or did you already eat and just brought those back?" he asked from the tree he was leaning again. sitting on the ground with his hands behind his head didn't make him look like a Pharaoh but simply a young man...the image helped because he took his crown off.

Yugi shrugged. "I just thought these would be enough for the both of us. Besides, you haven't eaten anything yet today, have you?" He got lost for a moment in admiring the Pharaoh. He'd never seen him so relaxed before.

"Yes and Seth gave me an ear full for that." He patted his lap. "Come sit," he said as he looking at him smiling.

Yugi smiled back, settling himself in Atemu's lap and setting the bowl in his own.

Atemu took a grape and put it to Yugi's mouth. "Say 'ah'," he smirked.

Yugi blushed, though opened his mouth to receive the grape; nibbling playfully at the tips of Atemu's fingers before they pulled away. He then took another grape from the bowl and held it to Atemu's mouth. Atemu chuckled as he took the grape into his mouth and caught Yugi's finger tips nipping and licking them. It became a game to try and get your fingers away from the other's mouth or else they got to play with them.

Once they ran out of grapes Atemu tilted Yugi's head up and looked down at him.

Yugi, after giggling, fell silent when he felt slightly wet fingers tilt his head up and met Atemu's ruby gaze. There was no mistaking the affection he saw.

_'Take that, Anzu,'_ Yugi thought, and decided to give into temptation; closing the distance between them with a gentle kiss.

Atemu blinked, before he kissed Yugi back quickly taking control and deepening it. Removing his cape he laid it on the ground before moving Yugi onto his back so he was leaning over him smiling down.

Atemu kissed Yugi again as he let his hands roam over Yugi's body touching every inch.

Yugi wrapped his arms around Atemu's neck, arching from the soft ground when he felt hands running up his sides. He whimpered, and clung to Atemu's tunic, feeling his pulse quicken as he closed his eyes.

"Has anyone else touched you before?" he asked as he moved his kisses to Yugi's neck. "I want to be your first." He whispered.

Yugi panted, tilting his head to the side to give Atemu better access to his neck. "N-no," he replied.

Atemu moved his hands over Yugi's hips as he slipped his knee in between Yugi's leg pressing it against him. Yugi threw his head back when he felt a sudden pressure on his private area. "A-Atemu!"

"You like this?" He asked as he moved his knee making it rub against Yugi.

"Yes!" he gasped, rolling his hips instinctively against Atemu's knee.

"I can do much more than just that," he whispered in his ear. "Do you want me too?" he asked as he bit down on Yugi's neck leaving a mark.

"Yes, Atemu, please," he moaned. "I want you."

"Why do you want me?" he asked nibbling on his ear lobe. "Tell me why." Atemu whispered as he continued to move his knee move. He wanted to know where Yugi stood on this. _'There is no doubt that he likes me but to fall this fast...there is something off.'_

Yugi squeezed his eyes shut; trying to think of an intelligible response. _'I like you,'_ he thought. _'Say it, Yugi; say it.'_ "I-I..." he gasped. "... I think I'm f-falling for you."

Atemu blinked before he smiled and pulled back. "The garden is not the place for this." he said as he picked Yugi up bridle style. "Don't you agree a bedroom is much better?" Carrying the boy back inside the male walked over to his bed and laid Yugi down on it.

Yugi's heart almost stopped at the mention of the bedroom. _'So this is it...'_ he thought to himself. _'Of all the places I'd imagined losing my virginity, I never would've guessed it would be three-thousand years prior in Ancient Egypt. To the Pharaoh, too!'_ He felt the Isis Knot jumble in his pocket when he was deposited onto the bed. _'It's decided. This thing definitely works.'_

Atemu smirked down at Yugi as he stripped from his clothes but left the gold on before moving onto the bed over Yugi he tugged on his outfit. Yugi blushed when Atemu removed his clothing, though felt his lust build at seeing his soon-to-be-lover nude.

"This has to go," Atemu said as he pulled Yugi up to sit and took off his tunic.

It brought the reality of what was about to happen even more into focus when Yugi's own tunic was removed, and his stomach flipped with excitement and fright. Though all of his worry melted away when their lips met once again, and he felt his head hit the pillow. He swore that very moment if this was all just a wet dream, he'd kill himself.

Atemu made sure all pieces of Yugi's clothes were gone as he broke the kiss and moved back to his neck. Yugi gasped for breath when their lips parted, and hummed in pleasure when he felt Atemu's lips against his neck.

"You will belong to me and me alone," Atemu said as he moved along to his collarbone.

Yugi's breath hitched at the other's possessive words. And truthfully, at the moment, he couldn't agree more. "Only you..." he breathed.

Atemu continued to kiss and touch Yugi all over his body as he moved down his body.

"Yugi..." he whispered.

"Atemu," Yugi replied.

Atemu moved his head back up to Yugi's and kissed him again as his hand moved to Yugi's private area. "Shall I pleasure you? Or just take you?"

He was all too aware of the hand hovering between his legs. "Take me. Please, Atemu."

Atemu nodded as he got off the bed and walked over to a shelf before he came back with a bowl and took the cover off Yugi watched curiously.

"We will need this." Atemu said setting it on the nightstand before he got back on the bed.

'_I wonder what that's for,'_ Yugi inwardly mused.

"Open your legs." Atemu ordered with a smirk as he moved his hands over Yugi's pale legs. Yugi shivered at the contact, and shyly did as he was told.

Atemu smiled as he dipped his fingers into the bowl as trailed them slowly up Yugi's inner thigh before wrapping his fingers around Yugi's member. His fingers were covered in oil. Yugi gasped in pleasure when he was touched. Atemu dipped his other fingers into the oil and moved them to Yugi's entrance.

"Focus on me," he said.

Yugi opened his eyes - when had he closed them? - when Atemu spoke, and tensed when he felt something enter him. It wasn't painful, just uncomfortable. He squirmed slightly, but kept his gaze locked with Atemu's.

Atemu leaned down to kiss him, deepening it as he continued to pleasure Yugi by stroking him. Moving his finger in and out of the boy he soon added a second one and started to search for that one spot.

Yugi whimpered, wrapping his arms around Atemu's neck to deepen the kiss further. He forced himself to focus on the hand stroking him, instead of the slight pain he was feeling. Though when the kiss broke, so did his concentration when a sudden bolt of pleasure shot up his spine. He cried out in surprise. He kept his eyes locked with the other as a third finger entered him, jolting whenever they brushed something inside him that made him see stars. Atemu moved them at a fast pace spreading the male before he finally pulled them out.

Yugi blinked, dazed when the fingers were removed, and stared up at Atemu.

"Now for the next part," he said smiling. Watching Yugi under him and listening to his moans has turned Atemu on. He took more oils and slicked himself up before her took Yugi's legs and put them over his shoulders before lining up and pushing himself into the smaller male slowly; groaning at how tight he was.

Yugi gasped, squeezing his eyes shut and throwing his head back. It hurt, but he forced himself to focus on his breathing. Soon he grew accustomed to Atemu's size and he opened his eyes, rolling his hips experimentally. "You can move now," he breathed with a reassuring smile.

Atemu had been waiting, tense and shaking, and when Yugi gave him the go-ahead he didn't waste any time. He pulled almost all the way out before slamming back in setting up a decent but hard pace. ugi moaned, what pain had been left being replaced with pleasure. He gasped and groaned with each thrust the other gave. Atemu moved Yugi's legs to his hips before he leaned down and kissed Yugi; the smaller responding desperately. The pressure in his lower abdomen began to build when the pace quickened, and he was almost pushed over the edge the moment the Pharaoh began to stroke him, but he struggled to fight it off. He lost the battle too soon for his liking. With a muffled cry of ecstasy, he came hard into the Atemu's hand, covering their stomachs in the milky white substance.

Atemu chuckled. "So soon?" he asked as he nipped at his earlobe.

Yugi's face darkened in embarrassment.

Atemu continued to stroke him, wanting Yugi hard again as he continue to thrust into the male. He slowed down a bit so Yugi could catch up to him. "I know you have more than just that in you," he whispered huskily in his ear. Yugi felt himself slowly harden in Atemu's hand, and he shivered at the heated words and warm breath on his ear. Their lips met and Yugi felt the Pharaoh's tongue enter his mouth. He rubbed it with his own for a moment, before sucking sensually on the appendage. He moaned and arched from the bed.

Atemu moaned himself as he pressed down on the male pinning him to the bed as he started to pick his pace up again. "You look beautiful with the sunlight cast over you...you look like a little god," he whispered as he broke the kiss smiling down at Yugi.

Yugi's heart thudded even faster in his chest. Atemu thought he was beautiful. He managed a small smile back. "Atemu..." he cooed, and then moaned from the faster pace.

Atemu continued to watch Yugi, before he groaned; thrusting faster. This time he was close. "My desert flower...cum with me." Whispering that Atemu pulled Yugi into his lap changing it so Yugi was bouncing in his lap.

Yugi tightened his grip around Atemu's neck, feeling his own end rushing up to meet him. "Atemu..." he moaned, the new position and delicious friction against his prostate and erection pushing him over the edge for the second time. "A-Atemu!"

"Yugi!" Atemu gasped out as he thrust up hard into the male before he came filling him with his seed as he continued to move emptying himself as he panted lightly.

Atemu's face as he came may have been the most erotic sight Yugi had ever seen. He buried his face in the crook of his neck after a moment, closing his eyes and savoring the warm feeling that seemed to spread throughout his entire being. He felt Atemu's quick pulse against his cheek, and smiled softly into his tan skin.

Atemu caught his breath before he looked down at Yugi and stroked his hair. "I've never...it has never been that good." He said as he kissed the top of his head. "We should bathe to get clean...also it will help you," he said as he lifted Yugi off his soften member before covering them up and summon another slave to draw them a bath. He stroked Yugi's hair, lovingly.

Yugi hummed in contentment, enjoying the small affections. He felt lethargic, yet he'd never felt so great in his entire life. He snuggled closer to Atemu once they were covered and smiled.

A white-haired male slave walked in and bowed. "Yes, My Pharaoh?"

Atemu looked at him. "Draw us a bath," he said before he looked back at Yugi. "Someone needs to get cleaned up." he added poking Yugi in the side.

Yugi giggled, not fully comprehending the familiarity of the voice until he caught sight of the slave's pure white hair. The slave just happened to look back, and brown eyes met wide violet, and the albino stopped short. He gaped, blushed, and then turned on his heel to walk briskly into the bathing chamber. Embarrassed, Yugi buried his face into the crook of Atemu's neck.

Atemu blinked. "Do you know him?" Atemu asked moving Yugi's face back so he could look at him.

Yugi nodded. "He's one of my friends."

"Why are you embarrassed?" The pharaoh asked as he sat up fully stroking Yugi's cheek.

He sighed when Atemu stroked his cheek; he loved the attention, but it was so hard to think straight. "He seemed pretty surprised to see me... And you..." He blushed.

Ryou walked out a moment later. "Your bath is ready, My Pharaoh."

Atemu nodded before he got out of the bed not caring if Ryou saw before he scooped Yugi up and carried him. "Thank you. You are dismissed." he said before going into the bath chamber and all but tossed Yugi in.

Yugi resurfaced, laughing and wiping water from his eyes before tucking his damp bangs behind his ears. He hadn't noticed his back was hurting until he felt the pain begin to recede. He smiled happily up at Atemu. "Aren't you coming in?"

Atemu smiled as he got in. "Don't worry I'm here." He said as he moved over to Yugi wrapping his arms around him. "Shall we get clean?" He asked.

Yugi returned the embrace and nodded. He marveled at how perfectly they seemed to fit together; like pieces of a puzzle.

Atemu moved them over to the edge and started to wash Yugi's body slowly touching every part of him again.

Yugi relished in Atemu's delicate touches as he bathed him. He hummed in gratitude every once in awhile, and rested his head on his shoulder when he was pulled into his lover's strong embrace. He kissed his collarbone and asked, "Do you want me to bathe you, too?"

"If you want to," he said as he nuzzled him. "You smell so nice...yet i can still smell another scent...it is wonderful." He said as he let him go.

Atemu relaxed as Yugi washed body. "Your hands are so soft...and gentle."

Yugi blushed at the praise, smiling as he silently finished washing the other. The warm water soothed him; he yawned when the day's events caught up to him. He wrapped his arms around Atemu once he was done and nuzzled his neck. "I'm getting sleepy..." he mumbled.

"The sheets will be changed by now...let's go to sleep." he said as he carried him out of the bath and dried the smaller male off before drying himself off then moved Yugi to the bed.

He covered Yugi up with the blanket before he got dressed. He had a few more things to do before he could go to bed and left the room.

Atemu finished the rest of his work before going to the temples to pray then headed back thinking on what he was going to do with Yugi.

* * *

><p><strong>HEY s2Teennovelist! :D<strong>

I just have to say, you have made my day - no, my week - with your awesome reviews! :D Though I am completely flattered, I cannot take all the credit for this story. Half of the praise goes to my partner in crime, AthiraMoon. She's the one behind Atemu and the rest of the royalty/upper-classman; plus she came up with the plot. I'm the one that's responsible for Yugi and the other slaves. I also edit and proofread out RP so flow correctly. And this is actually my first roleplay. :P I posted it here on to help advertize for a friend's AMAZING RP site; "I Heart Yugioh Yaoi". Google it and become a member if you're interested in that kind of stuff. ^^

And thank you for being the writer of my FIRST EVER review from a person! You totally rock! :D

Also, the only reason I've been updating so quickly is because these chapters are parts of the roleplay that have been long since done. We haven't continued enough for there to be a complete next chapter, but what we have so far is really good... Major curve-ball, just to let you know. ;)


End file.
